Egocentrismo
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque Inglaterra también poseía esa cosa llamada "egocentrismo". Estaba allí, frente a un espejo dentro de la utilería y el único problema era: ¿Por qué demonios lo dijo en voz alta? Además... ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle eso los muy mal nacidos?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Inspiración:** ¡Brian cuando cumple años! xD. Lo hice junto a Emily, (una de mis esposas)… así que si hay algo que no sería muy mío es por ella.

**Personas y/o parejas:** Arthur principal y mega central. Insinuaciones: Estados Unidos/Reino Unido.

**Advertencia: **Inglaterra haciendo el ridículo…, puede causar vergüenza ajena. Egocentrismo británico. Sí, Arthur también es egocéntrico y orgulloso. Hablar en voz alta…

* * *

Allí estaba el británico apunto de darse bien duro contra la pared. Realmente no se podía creer eso.

¿Él lucía viejo? ¿Viejo él? ¡Já! Sí claro. Eso era mentiras de gente envidiosa. Ya que envidiosamente de la envidia que tienen al envidiarlo hablan así. Envidiaban su gran contextura y su gran cuerpo. Osaban atreverse a decir que él lucía más viejo y "desgastado" sí, los muy malditos usaron también esa palabra. "Desgastado" ¡Él les enseñaría lo que era desgastado después de acabar con ellos!

Ellos estaban más echados a perder que él (¡No es que él lo estuviera!). ¿Y Francia también le decía eso? ¡Aquel tipo no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes!... bueno, aunque antes parecía una nenita…una verdadera nena. Ahora pelos hasta no sé sabe donde tenía.

No les deseaba el mal… ¡Pero **ojalá** que los violaran!

¡En fin de los fines!

Nadie estaba más bien conformado, más elegantemente vestido en las fiestas y con un acento tan sexy como el suyo. ¡Absolutamente nadie!

Estaba allí, delante de un espejo en un cuarto de utilería que usaban de vez en cuando para sacar cosas para los proyectores entre otros equipos, allí preocupándose de estar bien presentado y convencerse de que aún estaba en forma. Que era mejor que muchos de los estúpidos países que le dijeron aquellas cosas.

—Eres sexy…

Le decía al reflejo con una sonrisa.

—You are very sexy…

Le dedicaba al espejo viendo su silueta.

—Mira esas cejas…hacen caer a todas

¿A todas quienes?, bueno...era cosa del británico.

—Eres irresistible…

Y continuaba.

—Mira ese pelo rubio…

Gran parte de las naciones tenía el pelo rubio por quien sabe qué razones. Pero el punto de Inglaterra es que él suyo era mejor, en el tono justo, simplemente perfecto.

—¿Viejo, viejo tú? ¡Para nada! Luces igual de cachondo que en tus mejores años…

Agregó con un suave gesto de sus manos.

—Es más…, tendría sexo contigo.

Dijo mirándose nuevamente de arriba abajo. ¿No estaba mal verdad? ¿Él aún conservaba su toque no?

El estadounidense paso por al lado del pasillo escuchando aquello. El británico estaba muy ocupado adulándose que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó por detrás y puso una mano en su hombro para decir:

—Yo también tendría sexo con él…—dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo asintiendo y hasta estando de acuerdo con el comentario inglés.

Y Alfred diciendo esto volvió a emprender marcha con unas cajas en sus manos tranquila y hasta inocentemente.

El británico dejo de hablar mientras se quedo con una de las sonrisas más estúpidas de su vida. Quieto…quietísimo.

Arthur pasó minutos allí parado como estatua sin decir absolutamente nada y hasta casi se dudaba si estaba respirando. Después de volver a conectar todo donde debía volteó hacia el lado donde se había ido aquel estadounidense casi como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas y no pudo decir nada más con una cara entre pálida y sorprendida.

—What? WHAT? —dijo casi atorado para soltar un fuerte grito luego diciendo simple y finamente —¿QUÉ MIERDAAAAAAAAAA?

Luego de eso por un rato no se supo de Inglaterra. Algunos dicen que se paso horas en posición fetal dentro de un armario. Otros dicen que fue a hablar con aquella persona que lo dejo choqueado, otros osaban afirmar que se hizo una cirugía plástica y se fue de inmigrante ilegal a Canadá. Todos decía…, pero nadie sabía realmente que paso con él y su nuevo trauma a mirarse en el espejo.

Lo único que realmente se podría afirmar es que quienes se atrevieron a decirle aquello no eran más que unos ignorantes.

* * *

Y así termina... Asegúrense que si van a hacer algo vergonzoso en el baño de sus casas o en algún lugar cerrar las puertas o no hablar en voz TAN alta.

Arthur sigue siendo sexy… ahora, en unos cuantos años más…antes, siempre fue lindo. ¡Yo lo apoyo! (Esto va dedicado a una niñita que se atrevió a decirme que ya era un viejo y desgastado inglés. Eso es totalmente MENTIRA!)

¿A alguien le gusto? no me maten ;_;


End file.
